Fairy Tail - Ash's Tale
by Thatmcgamerguy
Summary: Fairy Tail OC. A few main character references.
1. Chapter 1: Sightseeing

Ch. 1: Sightseeing

As I walked up to the gate, I let my eyes wander the hall. For this was THE hall, the guildhall of the legendary guild Fairy Tail. I stood in front of the gate, wondering what it was like inside, when I heard the sound of several wooden things breaking. Again. And again. I decided that this wasn't the place for me. Even if it was fighting, I didn't like interaction. I am antisocial to the point that I point to items on restaurant menus, rather than say them aloud. Weird. But it was a habit. And one that I saw no need to break. As I walked away from the now silent guildhall, I heard a rattle from the quiver on my back. I would need to replenish my arrow stock soon. Even with the return spell, I had slowly been running out of arrows. The problem was, they weren't just any old arrows. They were magic ones, and they were expensive. My current income was just enough to eat and sleep in an inn. And even then, there were nights I had to sleep outside. I was almost out of sight of Fairy Tail when a blue cat came hurtling down the road, and was about to slam into me. With the speed he was going, I knew that I would have serious trouble should I be hit. And so, out of instinct, I drew my bow and an arrow, sighted and prepared to fire. Then, as I realised the arrow, I called out the name of the spell, realising the magic.

"Slow." I said as the arrow hissed away from me, and slammed the cat right on the nose. Then he hit me. However, the force of the impact was so small that I barely noted it. As the cat got up, he looked at me in wonder.

"That's the great-... uhh.. what is your name?" said the blue, talking, flying, cat. I said nothing, merely started to walk away, but the cat had other ideas.

"Well, my name is Happy. What kinda magic do you use? Are you mute? Do you have a guild?" he asked, as I stayed quiet. Finally, at the last question, I lost my sense of calm.

"No, I don't have a guild, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a guild." I said curtly. However, the cat started to fly, and got right in my face.

"If you are looking to join a guild, just come with me! I can get you into Fairy Tail!" he proclaimed. I visibly shuddered. However, before I had a chance to say no, the cat placed his tail around my waist and flew off, me in tow. I was almost about to unleash an arrow at him when I saw the height. If he let go now I would probably get hurt. So I had to just sit still and let him carry me to once again noisy guildhall of Fairy Tail. Just great.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter may have been confusing. Just stick with it and it shall all make sense in time. However, I will spill his name. The main character's name is Ash. I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Habit Backfires

Ch. 2: A Habit Backfires

As the cat dove down, he neglected to take me to the entrance, and instead dove through the open glass window. And with it, went my chance of easily getting out of this situation. As he touched down, me in tow, odd looks were tossed my way. I wasn't surprised. Even if the damn cat brought people in this way often, I didn't look like a magician, with my bow and arrows. That and my not super clean clothes. I was homeless, after all.

"Happy! Who is this!" loudly asked a boy with red hair, and appeared to be about my age. However, I quickly reviewed my list of known wizards, and decided that this must be Natsu. I was antisocial, but not uninformed. Natsu, fire dragon slayer magic, age unknown, known for his wake of destruction. However, despite what most people thought, I knew that Natsu was smart. He might have a head on charge style of attack, but he knew what he was doing. Also known for his ability to just keep fighting, no matter the damage taken. This all flashed through my head in an instant. I didn't want to pick a fight with this one. Not that I was one to pick fights with others to begin with. Quite the opposite.

"This is, uhh..." he turned to me.

"You never did give me your name. What is it?" the cat asked. Out of habit, I said nothing. Natsu noticed my silence, but continued.

"Why did you bring him here, Happy?" he asked the cat.

"He said he was looking for a guild!" said Happy. Natsu promptly spun around and called out to a very short, old looking man.

"Hey Gramps! This kid here wants to join!" declared Natsu. I knew I had to say something and stop this, but my habit kept my mouth shut. However, I noticed who Natsu spoke to. To be precise, the circle emblem around his neck. He was one of the ten wizard saints. With that, I guessed this to be the Master of Fairy Tail. He jumped down from his spot at the table.

"Then, in Fairy Tale he is!" the master loudly proclaimed. Cheers went off from the entire room, drowning out my words that I had finally been able to say. They reached no ears, and soon, I was sitting at the bar, in a daze, as a girl by the name of Mira asked me where I wanted my mark. In a daze, stupid me said my right shoulder, and before I knew it, I was marked with the emblem of Fairy Tail. All because of my habit. Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3: First Job

Ch. 3: First Job

As I woke up the next day, I remembered what happened. I got up from where I was sitting, a wooden table in the main gathering area. I was starting to walk out to my job at the docks when I noticed a girl with blonde hair holding a snow like creature while looking at what appeared to be a message board. I was about to look away when I noticed that the papers all had what appeared to be prices. I walked over and began to read one. I realized that these were jobs, and the prices were actually rewards. I was reading through when the girl noticed me.

"Oh, hi, you're that mute from yesterday!" said the girl. I looked at her for a second before looking back at the board.

"My name's Lucy. You don't have to tell me your name if you want. I hope we get along!" she said, as she walked away, a job request in hand. It was then that I noticed the keys on her belt. Clestrail wizard. Then I noticed a job for 25,000 J. 25,000! Then I saw another one, this time for 75,000! Even if I returned to a normal lifestyle, that would last me two months. However, it required 3 people. I decided to go for one of the lesser jobs, priced at 15,000. From the look of it, it could be done in a day. Three days including travel time. It would be enough to replenish my arrows, which would mean I would be able to go on bigger jobs. I took the flyer from the board and went over to Mira, showing it to her.

"Ohh, you want to take that job? Ok! You can take any job on that board so long as you tell me before you go. Good luck!" she said. I quickly left, not wanting to interact any more than I had

to. I placed the flyer in my pocket and went to the docks.

"Oi! Mute! You're late!" said the headman. I beckoned him over, and him walked over, a questioning look on his face.

"Quitting." I said. The look of questioning left his face.

"So, you want to quit your job, is that correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, good luck with whatever you do next!" he said, walking away. I quietly left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trade Center

Ch. 4: The Trade Center

As I walked up the hill, I reviewed what I knew about the job. Apparently, an a group of non-magical bandits have been preying on a trade road near the town. Because of this, the trading center in the town has been unable to ship out their goods, effectively pulling a halt to all profits. As such, they had issued a job requests for the guilds to handle the situation. The military had been unable to stop the bandits, as the thieves were well hidden. I had a general idea of what I was going to do to solve this issue. However, I had arrived at the trading center, and so went inside.

"If youer are looking fer business, we ain't shippen right now, so scram." said a heavily built man. He looked little more than a body guard. I pulled out the job request, showing it to the guard. He ushered me in to a office. A businessman was sitting at his desk. When he saw the job request in my hand, he lept up. His shirt was crumpled, and he had bags under his eyes. However, since I had walked into the room, he had a spark in his eye. It reminded me of someone. However, all thoughts of this were shoved to the back of my mind as he began to talk.

"I-If you have that request, then it means you're here to stop the bandits, right?" he said almost joyfully. I nodded my head.

"Alright!" he said.

"When do you plan to deal with them?" he asked eagerly. This time, I spoke.

"Today. First, I need cart with goods." I said. A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Why do you need a cart with goods?" he asked.

"Trap." I responded. The look of confusion disappeared.

"Of course!" he declared. He quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper, which stated for the warehouse should give me one cart loaded with goods. I took it down to the warehouse, then left, sitting on the driver's seat of the cart. The packhorse in front of me was a slow one, so it was almost an hour before I reached the area where most of the attacks had happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Skills of the Archer

Ch. 5: Skills of the Archer

"Well, what have we here? A foolish idiot who can't obey warnings, looks like to me." said a man. He had just risen out of the bushes. Others followed. As the last man stood, I saw 15 men in total. I had 34 arrows left. However, something was wrong. Call it gut feeling, I thought that an arrow reserve would be necessary. As the first three charged, however, I realised I had no choice. I drew three arrows, then called upon my magic.

"Multishot." I said almost silently. Instantly, the three arrows hissed away, and slammed into the targets, knocking them out. As more attacked, I knocked them out in sequence. However, as I attacked the last man, my arrow was halted in mid-air. The man grinned.

"You may be good, but I doubt your ability to stand against a fellow wizard." he said.

"Fire breath!" the man shouted. As the fire magic hurtled towards me, I jumped to the side, then unleashed 5 arrows in quick succession. However, he merely burned them off. However, an idea started to form. I drew my next arrow, then began to speak.

"Skills of the Archer: Homing" I said as I realised the arrow. However, it simply shot to the side. The man grinned.

"Can't even aim, can you? Figures, you idi-" suddenly he was cut off as the arrow slammed into his back. As he was hurled towards me, I called upon magic again.

"Skills of the Archer: Stun." the arrow hissed away, and nailed the flying wizard right in the face. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. I quickly sent up my signal arrow, alerting the military that I was done. They soon arrived and took everyone to jail. I received my reward, then hurried back to the guild. As I felt the cash in my pocket, I decided that perhaps things had gone alright after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, so I have a question. Do you guys prefer long chapters once daily, or two or three daily? Please PM or review to let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Erza Challenges Me!

Ch. 6: Erza Challenges Me?!

As I paid the my arrow supplier, he looked up at me with surprise.

"Since when did you get a job able to pay this much?!" he said.

"Guild." I said simply. He nodded.

"Finnaly. A wizard of your caliber should stick to what he is best at." he said. I checked my quiver one last time before placing it on my back. All 300 arrows. I was finally back in business. As I headed back to the guild, thinking about what was to come. As I walked in the door, however, I got a surprise, for as everyone looked up to see who entered, they all viewed me with pity. Then none other than Erza walked up to me. And she looked like she was gonna kill someone. I instinctively drew an arrow. She smiled. I gulped.

"Finally back are you? Now then, since your back, I would like to have a duel with you. Just for fun." she said. However, I though that our ideas of fun were NOT in parallel. After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, she looked at me in confusion.

"Are you gonna answer me?" she asked.

"Ohh, Erza, I forgot to mention, he is a mute." said Mira. Erza smiled.

"Then I guess he says yes. Here I come." As she charged me, I decided on a move in an instant.

"Skills of the Archer: Stun!" I shouted, for she was approaching far too fast. My shot nailed her, and for a second, her eyes glazed and her focus slipped. It was all I needed.

"Skills of the Archer: Rapid Fire!" I shouted. Instantly, a steady stream of arrows spitted out of my bow, and with Erza frozen in place as she was, she became a living pincushion. Then, suddenly, a bright flash came from her, and the arrows disintegrated. I stopped feeding the spell as I knew what had happened. I threw myself to the side, narrowly avoiding her sword. Then she attacked again, I was forced to use my hand to hand combat skills. After deflecting two of her strokes, she rushed in to punch me, as I could not deflect that with my bow. I drew an arrow, and without even placing it on the string, I activated the magic.

"Dustball." I said. The arrow exploded in a cloud of dust. I used the loss of visibility to escape her reach and jump my way up to the rafters, where I hid. As the dust cleared, Erza looked around for me. As I quickly reviewed my knowledge of her ability, I realized a way to beat her. I unleashed another stun arrow followed up with rapid fire. But even as I unleashed the second piece of magic, I drew another arrow, and layered a second spell on top of the first.

"Sacred Skills of the Holy Archer: Celestial Sludge!" I declared, firing. Then, just as she used her requip magic to summon an arrow resistant armor, my second arrow struck. The effect was instantaneous. The purple light was cut off sharply, and her armor was missing in places, mismatched. As she tried to comprehend what just happened, I drew an arrow, then summoned the magic.

"Skills of the Archer: Chained." The arrow hissed away, nailing her right on the head. Suddenly chains appeared around her, quickly immobilizing her. I jumped down from my spot in the rafters. Everyone looked at me in surprise, some in fear. Erza, however, was smiling.

"To think that you would actually beat me. I think we have a new contestant for the strongest member." she said. Deciding that she was done fighting, I freed her from her bonds. She stood up. However, I spoke.

"Effects will wear off in a few hours." I said, walking up the board, and selecting another job. Leaving the guild in shock.


End file.
